Problems in the Wild West
by Zakemur
Summary: This is about the bakugan battle brawlers in the Wild West. AliceXShun. JoeXAlice. DanXRuno. There are outlaws, indians, cowboys and ect.Chapter4:Don't let them get away. Chapter 1 fixed again
1. The Beginning!

Wild West… January 1826…

A small town was standing in the middle of the desert. There were only thirty buildings in the town. And the population of it was 500 people. Suddenly a young man on a horse came. He was in black close and black hair. Suddenly another young man came. He was dressed in red and white. He had a white hat. They took their guns and dismounted. They wanted to shoot each other. The young man in black said:

"You are dead Big Dan."

"I'll kill you Black Caped Shun." Big Dan answered. Suddenly a girl with blue hair ran out from the saloon and said:

"Stop you guys! You are best friends. Please don't do this."

"You are right Runo. We must die as friends."Shun said and put his gun down. Dan didn't listen to Runo and shot Shun. But the bullet just made a hole in his coat. Runo ran away because she was scared that Dan killed Shun. Shun wanted to shoot at Dan but suddenly a newspaper selling boy screamed:

"Extra! Extra! A Russian immigrant just came in town, a seventeen year old girl named Alice."

"Hmm… Strange, a Russian in the Wild West?" Dan asked Shun.

"Nothing strange, I think she moved here because she had troubles in Russia. There was a Decembrist revolt two weeks ago." Shun answered and changed the subject "Let's not fight ever again and stay friends. Truth?"

"Truth."

An hour passed

Shun was in the saloon. He was reading a news paper about the Decembrist revolt. Shun's profession was detective work and research. He was a good warrior too. He solved many mysteries and did many scientific researches. He was looking for an adventure all the time, no matter what kind of adventure it was. One time he taught Runo (The daughter of the saloon owner) how to shoot. One day she shot a horse and because of that she almost got arrested. But Shun explained the situation to Sheriff Spectra and paid the compensation for the horse. And one time he wrote a note to Julie, who was the local farmers daughter, like a secret admirer and she was looking for the admirer ever since. It was one of Shun's nastiest jokes. He had a girl who was working on him. Her name was Mira and she was the Sheriff's sister. But neither Mira nor Spectra knew about that.

Yes, back to the story. Suddenly he found interesting information that a doctor took part in the revolt and was killed. He's works were burned and it also said that he had a granddaughter. He said to himself:

"Someday I'll visit Moscow."

Suddenly Fast Joe came. He was very worried. He sat near Shun and said:

"I saw her! She stole my heart!"

"I don't know who she is. But I have a suspicion that she is the Russian girl, right?"Shun asked comely.

Right, she is so beautiful. She approached me, but I ran away."

"Understood, there is nothing to worry about. No one stole my heart yet… WHO IS THAT?" Shun wanted to say, but suddenly a girl with red hair came in. She was in yellow dress and had a cape. In that moment Shun yelled. Lucky for him there was music in the saloon. The girl didn't hear him. Joe answered:

"It is her! Let's act natural and she won't see us."

The girl talked to the saloon owner. Joe and Shun heard their talk clearly:

"Excuse me sir, but I need to find a demographer. The sheriff said I need to find him and he'll put my name in to the citizen list."

"We have some one that is responsible for all those things."

Joe said:

"I think they are talking about you. You are the one responsible for all the scientific stuff in town. Well, I'll better run. Good luck, you'll need it."

Shun hid his face behind his news paper. Suddenly he heard the saloon owner's voice:

"Excuse me for interrupting, but has any one seen The Black Caped Shun?"

One of the cowboys sitting in the saloon pointed at him. The saloon owner told the girl:

"There he is. He'll make your papers. "

Shun heard the girl's footsteps. He became very nervous. Suddenly he felt that she sat near him…

_**To be continued… **_


	2. Alice's big escape

"Hello, are you Black Caped Shun?"The girl asked.

"Yes."Shun answered. He put down the news paper and saw the girl's face clearly. He almost fell in a trance. His heart started to beat hard, his arms started to shake. But he could overcome his new feelings which he never felt before in his life. It was like a dream come true.

"The sheriff said to that you can put my name in the citizen list."

Shun took a notebook and a pen from his pocket. He said:

"Answer all of my questions."

The girl nodded and Shun began to ask her questions:

"What is your name?"

"Alice."

"And what's your surname?"

"Gehabich."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17-years old."

"What is your place of birth?"

"Moscow, Russia."

"What is your status in the USA?"

"I'm a political refugee. "

"Where will you live in this town?"

"Independence street house #6."

"What? Looks like we are neighbors, you are on the second floor of my building. That floor was abandon by me a year ago." Shun didn't know what to say next. Yet again he was stroke by "The feelings". But he managed to stop them again.

"Well I wouldn't mind living there." Alice said smiling. "If it's abandon it needs clean up."

"Yes, you're right. Now let me introduce you to my friends. "Shun said and commanded Alice to follow him."

They went outside. They were passing near the Bank. Suddenly bandits attacked it. They were three guys with guns. Shun took his gun and wanted to go to the bank and save the hostages. But he saw Alice crying from fear and said:

"Do not fear me. I'm just going to save the bank."

"Get that gun away from me please! I can't take anymore of violence!"Alice cried.

"Then you came to the wrong address. The Wild West is a cruel place. You don't know what could happen. Everything is very sudden. For example tomorrow the Indians could attack the town or the bandits could rob the bank and much more."

"What? I can't believe it! No…" Alice cried in panic.

"You must learn to use a gun! It is necessary. Alice, you must understand: We are living in a cruel world! There'll be many situations like this! I'm going to bring those bandits to justice!" Shun said and got inside the bank. A shooting seen began. Shun was shooting very fast and he didn't use a single bullet for nothing. There were three bandits. Shun had nine bullets. He used three bullets on each of them: first to shoot the weapon, second to wound them and the third to kill. Everything went good. Soon sheriff Spectra came and gave a r Shun for his bravery.

Suddenly Shun saw that Alice is gone.

"Alice!"He called her. But it seemed she wasn't near. He ran to the saloon. But Alice wasn't there either. He called Runo and said:

"Listen Runo, I need you to work with me for a while."

"And my reward will be…"Runo said smiling.

"You are learning pretty fast from me…He-he-he. Ok you'll get the half of my reward that I got for saving the bank."

"Deal."

"Ok, let's call Joe and go search the city for the Russian girl."

"You mean she is lost?"

"Yes, we were passing near the bank and then bandits attacked it. I went to save the bank. She seemed panicked when I was going in. I mustn't have left her alone! Ok, let's mount call Joe and go."

They sat on their horses. Shun had a Black horse which he ordered from Belgium for 100 gold (he found gold in an undiscovered gold mine.) The Belgium horses are the biggest in the world.

So they called Joe. Joe said angrily to Shun:

"How could you lose her? Let's go find her."After that he mounted and joined Shun and Runo. They looked everywhere for her in town but she wasn't there. Suddenly Shun saw footprints leading to the South. He looked carefully and said:

"Guys, I think I know who left those footprints: Alice left them."

"Who is Alice?"Joe asked.

"It is the name of the Russian girl."Shun answered.

"How you can be so sure that this is her footprints?"Runo asked.

"Look, our girls don't wear that kind of shoes that Alice wears."Shun answered.

"Hmm…you're right let's follow the footprints!"Runo said and they began their journey to the south.

The trail led them to the south border of USA. The bad news was that the footprints led to Texas and it was a war zone. They passed through the border post and asked the border patrol about Alice. It seemed she went to a train station in the east. They went to the train station. When they arrived a train just left it. Joe saw Alice inside of it.

"Follow that train I saw her in it!"Joe said. They followed the train. They could barely catch up with it. They continued to follow it for two hours. Suddenly a large group of Indians surrounded the train…

_To be continued…_


	3. From old trouble to new trouble

"Indians… This is not going to be easy." Joe said.

"Ok, here is the plan: We break through the Indians go inside the train and save Alice. We can't save all of the people in the train… It'll be fateful for us."Shun said.

"Come on let's go!"Runo said and all of our heroes attacked the Indians. A fight started. Shun took eight Indians in a minute, Joe took three of them; Runo took only one of them. An arrow hit Runo's horse and the horse fell along with Runo. Runo twisted her ankle.

"Ouch!"She screamed.

"Runo, are you Ok?"Joe asked shooting Indians.

"No, I think I twisted my ankle."She answered crying. Joe took her on his horse.

"Wait a second, where is Shun?"Runo asked.

"He went inside the train!" Joe answered.

"And where is his horse?"

"It is inside the train!"

Before Joe could explain how it happened, a group of Mexican soldiers came and started to shoot at everyone.

"What are we going to do now?"Runo asked.

"We are going to fight till the end." Joe said.

"You said it partner!"

The shooting continued ten minutes. Suddenly Shun came out of the train. The horse broke door of the train. Alice was sitting with him on the horse. He took down two Mexican soldiers and commanded:

"Let's get out of here!"

They ran away. Mexican soldiers followed them.

"Faster, faster!" Alice screamed.

"We are going as fast as we can!"Shun shouted.

"I can see the border!"Joe said happily.

"Hooray!" All of them shouted.

"Finally we are saved! Alice you sure gave us a big run."Joe commented.

"Don't run off like that again."Shun said angrily. "If you do, we shall not go to find you!"

"I learned my lesson."Alice said.

When they passed the borders Shun introduced Alice to his friends:

"Alice, this is Runo, she is the daughter of the saloon owner." Shun said pointing on Runo.

"Nice to meet you." Runo said.

"Nice to meet you too."Alice said smiling.

"And this is Fast Joe, one of the toughest cowboys in town. He is on the second place. I and Big Dan share the first place."Shun continued.

"They almost tried to kill each other to gain the first place in town."Joe commented.

"It happened today in the morning."Runo said.

"Yes I heard someone shoot. But I thought it was a hunter." Alice said.

Finally they arrived to the town.

"Give me my money."Runo demanded from Shun.

"Here is your 400 dollars."Shun said. "Go buy yourself a horse."

"I twisted my ankle how could go and buy a horse at the moment. Anyway, thanks."Runo said." I need to go to the hospital, Joe. Would you drop me there?"

"Ok."Joe said and turned to the east. Alice and Shun went to the saloon. Suddenly Runo's father asked:

"Where is Runo?"

"She is in the hospital."Shun answered.

"What?"He shouted, kicked out all the customers, closed the saloon and ran to the hospital.

"Today was a very hard day. Let's go home."Shun said.

"Yes, I'm so tired."Alice said. When they arrived to Shun's building. He showed Alice the second floor. It was all dusty. But the interior was in perfect shape. It had a bed, a candle a table with one

"Yes, it defiantly needs clean up. But now I'm going to take a nap."Alice said taking off her shoes and went to bed.

"Ok Alice, I'll be in the saloon if you need me."

Alice nodded and fell asleep. Shun went to the saloon and started to wait for the saloon owner. The saloon owner came with Runo in his hands. Runo saw Shun and said:

"I'm not allowed to walk for a week! "

"Get well soon! I have my grandpa's wheel chair home. Do you want it?"

Runo nodded. The saloon owner asked:

"Young man, who is responsible for my girl's twisted ankle?"

"Indians, Alice ran away on the train and I, Joe and Runo went to find her. Then the train was surrounded by Indians. We started to fight them to save Alice."Shun explained the situation.

"In other words you are responsible!"

"Don't worry; I gave Runo the half of the reward I earned today for saving the bank: 400$ out of 800."

"Ok then, what did you need from the saloon?"

"What do you have for dinner today?"

"We have a roast beef and pure spring water."

"Ok. That is what I'm going to eat."

Shun went inside of the saloon. Soon many other costumers came. Dan and Joe came too. They sat with Shun.

"So I heard that you went on the biggest adventure in your life."Dan said.

"Yes, I see Joe told you about it."Shun said.

"I hope everyone is ok."Dan said.

"Everyone except Runo."Joe said.

"What? She is killed? No, it can't be! Why did she die? I really liked her. I wanted to admit it sooner or later but now that she's gone forever…"Dan began to scream.

Shun and Joe looked at each other:

"Did you forget to tell him?" Shun asked

"Yes…"Joe answered and began to laugh. Shun began to laugh too. He never laughed like that before.

"What is so funny?"Dan asked. "Runo is dead and you guys are laughing, you are bad people!"

"Ha-ha-ha… She is not dead she just twisted her ankle…Ha-ha-ha!" Joe said through his laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Dan asked angrily.

Suddenly he heard Runo laughing too. She was sitting on the table near to them. Dan blushed and ran away. He collided with Alice.

"Watch where you're going!" Alice said.

"Sorry!"Dan said running away.

Alice went towards Shun and Joe and asked:

"Hey boys, what is so funny?"

"What Alice couldn't sleep?"Shun asked.

"I just took a nap for five minutes. It was very good. Don't change the subject, what are you laughing at."

Joe explained her everything what happened. Alice began to laugh too. Runo said laughing:

"Who knew he has feelings towards me, ha-ha-ha!"

"Yes, every day in the Wild West is full of adventures." Shun said.

"You are right. What'll happen tomorrow?"Alice asked.

"I must get back to my detective work." Shun answered.

_The next day…_

"Extra, extra, some men from Russia came to our town to negotiate with the sheriff."The newspaper selling boy said. Shun was in the saloon. He heard the news and ran to the sheriff's office.

Sheriff Spectra was sitting on his chair. Two men in Russian military uniform were standing near him.

"Ah, here is our town's detective. The girl lives on the second floor of his building."

"Yes, and what do you need?"Shun asked.

"These men came here to take our new citizen to Russia."Sheriff Spectra said. "They say if we give Alice to them they'll give us two hundred thousand gold."

"Yes that is true. The gold is right over there." One of the men showed Shun a big bag of gold." The half of it is yours."

"Ok, Shun, go call Alice and we are going to give her to them." Sheriff spectra said.

Shun didn't say anything and ran home. He woke up Alice and said:

"We must run from this town as quickly as possible!"

"What is happening?"

"There is no time to explain. Put on your shoes and let's go! Go! Go!"Shun said in a hurry. He took all his money that he had sat on his horse and helped Alice to climb it too. They went to the north. Suddenly they found Dan, Joe and Runo (She was on Dan's horse).

"Where are you going?"Joe asked.

"Running away from town, there is trouble."Shun answered. "Take care!"

He made his horse run very fast.

"Hey, wait for me!" Joe shouted and followed them. Dan and Runo didn't follow them. They were left in town.

_To be continued…_

_Next: Chapter 4: Don't let them get away!_


	4. Don't let them get away!

The men from The Russian Empire knew that they escaped and asked Dan and Runo to follow Alice, Shun and Joe. First they didn't agree, but when Dan saw the money he agreed. Runo joined him and they agreed to split the money. The men commanded:

"When you catch or kill her we'll need proof. If you killed her bring her body, if you caught her bring her alive! We have other fish to catch."  
Sheriff Spectra came along with them, because he was going to earn 100000 gold from the job. Meanwhile Shun, Joe and Alice were about to cross a canyon. Shun said to Alice:

"Two men from Russia came to the town. They wanted to give a big reward for your head! I tricked them…"

"How much was the reward?" Joe asked. He was constantly listening to their talks.

"Two hundred thousand gold in total and one hundred thousand gold for me because I found Alice." Shun explained.

"ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND GOLD?" Alice screamed blushing.

"That is a lot of loot, Partner." Joe said shaking his head.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked.

"To east states, The West is not a place for people like you Alice." Shun answered.

"I have a relative living in Washington. We shall go…" Before Joe could finish they heard a gunshot.

"I reckon that you'll go to hell!" They heard the sheriff Spectra's voice. "I've come to get the loot! Nothing is going to stop me!"

Shun shot Spectra's horse. The horse fell along with Spectra, Shun commanded:

"Run!"

The wanted to run away, but Runo and Dan stopped them. Runo said:

"It is time to get rich!"

"I agree with you. This is the end of the line!" Dan laughed.

The next thing that happened was the capture of Alice, Shun and Joe. Sheriff Spectra caught them with his lasso. Just when they thought it can't get any worse Spectra decided:

"Kill the two traitors! We don't need them anymore. The girl is coming with us."

Dan took them and put them on their knees in front of a cliff. Joe thought that it was their last moment and said:

"You know Shun, I was jealous for Alice being with you. I liked her myself."

"The truth is I liked her too…" Shun wanted to say but saw Alice and Spectra on a horse under the cliff. Shun jumped and pulled Joe along with him. They both fell on Spectra, who fell unconscious from the hit.

Dan was very surprised. He thought that they were dead and turned back to their town. Our heroes on one horse quickly ran away. But Spectra woke up and sat on Shun's horse which was nearby. He followed them.

The chase lasted for three days. They found an abandoned inn. Our heroes entered the inn and wanted finally to get rid of Spectra. When Spectra entered in the building, Shun shot his mask off his face. Alice looked at it and remembered Keith Clay. He was a student from the USA that always visited her father. It was three years ago. He told her stories about the Wild West and showed her the way how to go there. But he never thought that he saved her life. Alice used the directions given to her to arrive to the USA. When Alice recognized him she commanded:

"Stop! I know who he really is!"

"We all know that he is Sheriff Spectra." Joe said.

"No, his real name is Keith Clay!" Alice shouted and wanted to say a few words to Spectra. But Spectra shot her knee and ankle. He wanted to kill her but he didn't succeed and ran away. Alice began to cry. She was hurt mentally and physically.

_To be continued…_


	5. Tribal Troubles

"Alice!" Everyone surrounded her.

"It hurts…" Alice cried clenched her teeth from pain. Her leg was bleeding very badly.

"I can help her!" Shun informed and took of his cape. He instantly wrapped Alice's leg and the blood stopped.

"We must quickly get her to the nearest town!" Joe commented while looking at her wound. Meanwhile Alice was shouting from pain. Suddenly she stopped and said peacefully, almost like she was never shot:

"Keith Clay…A traitor…I cannot believe he shot me. I thought he meant what he said to me back in Russia".

"Sheriff Spectra was in Russia?"

"Two years ago, he was a student and afterwards worked in the Embassy…Ah…" Alice said, but suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence yelling from pain.

"The first bullet is out!" Shun said throwing something away.

"Shun are you crazy?" Joe yelled, but Shun ignored him at pulled out the second bullet. Alice yelled and began weeping.

"Shun!" Joe yelled. His shout sounded almost like a last warning.

"Stop yelling, it's over!" Shun said smiling satisfied with his surgeon skills.

Before Joe could say anything they heard horses approaching. Sheriff Spectra returned with about ten gunmen.

"Quickly! Let's hide!" Joe whispered pointing on a large hole in the floor. The three quickly hid themselves there. Suddenly they discovered that it was a large basement, but what really made them happy that there was a secret way out. They heard Sheriff Spectra shouting:

"This is your last warning! We're going to get in and shoot you all dead".

"Joe, you carry Alice, I'm going to watch our backs in case someone gets down here". Shun said giving Alice to Joe.

Two minutes later the Sheriff got inside the Inn and yelled:

"Where are they?"

"Sir, I see only blood on the ground and it is leading to the hole". They heard one of the gunmen.

"RUN!" Shun yelled. Joe quickly ran away to the exit. Shun followed him. They rushed out of the building and surprisingly found Joe's horse. It just came out of nowhere, even Joe was amazed

"Flaky, good girl, you followed us!" Joe smiled and jumped on the horse with Alice in his arms.

"Nice Horse!" Shun said and jumped on the horse. Despite the fact that three people were on the poor animals back it took them away from their prosecutors on a very high speed.

"Where are we going now?" Alice asked with a weak, but happy voice. She was relieved after they sat on the horse/

"We are going to the local Cherokee tribe. They are just three miles north from here". Shun responded.

"How do you know?" Joe asked widening his eyes.

"I'm Half Cherokee, but I was razed by my English father. Why do you think people call me Shun? My full name translating from their language is Shunning Heart".

"Why so?" Alice asked.

"Well, as you can see I'm a cold person. What I do, I think of it as my duty. If had no duty I would have been an outlaw…Wait a second I am an outlaw". Shun realized and got lost in his thoughts.

"Alice, how are you feeling?"

"The pain is gone…I can move my leg, I think there is nothing to worry about". Alice said looking in to Joe's eyes. He felt that she almost looked deep down in his heart.

"Well, I'm happy…*cough*". He tried to hold his blush, but couldn't. Alice giggled, which caused him to blush more.

Two hours later they finally got to a large settlement of Cherokee Indians. Shun warned his friends:

"Beware; this tribe is a "bit" hostile towards white people. I'll try to negotiate with them, maybe the can help Alice out".

A tall muscular man approached Shun and asked with a strong accent:

"Oh, Shunning Heart! Why he bothers us?"

"Chief, a long time no see. My friend Alice is wounded. Please, show us your mercy and help her".

Shun expected the chief to deny his request, but on the contrary the chief said:

"Get her of horse and take her to shaman, heal and then foreigners go".

Joe wanted to get off the horse, but the chief protested:

"White man must not enter village".

Joe was ready to insult the chief, but Shun gave him an angry look while he helped Alice down.

"I'll wait here then". He mumbled angrily and watched as the Indians took Alice in to the tent. Thoughts and feelings exhausted him, so he decided to sleep a bit on his horse, but barely had he closed his eyes he heard someone shooting far away. He looked closely and saw the American Army approaching the village. There were about 45 heavy armed men, ready for battle. He decided to inform them about their situation and rode his horse towards them.

He would have been shot dead if he hadn't raised his hands.

"Who are you?" One of the soldiers asked.

"My name is Joe Brown; I live in a small town near the border with Texas…" And he began to tell his story.

When he finished the commander, a man in his 40s, said:

"I'm commander Zenoheld. It will be my pleasure to assist you, but first you have to assist us".

"How is that?" Joe looked at him with distrust.

"I want you and your friends to negotiate with the Indians, before, let's just say…Things get ugly".

Joe was now very mad. He had almost taken his gun and shot the commander, but suddenly he remembered Alice and agreed:

"I will help you". He whispered angrily, like a snake ready to attack its offender. His love to Alice and the thought of that she might die if he refused were the only things that kept him from killing Zenoheld.

_To be continued…_


End file.
